


Faith Is All I Hold (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Guilt, M/M, Men Crying, Post-Episode: s04e13 M.I.A., Presumed Dead, Protective John
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Finch？”John呼唤，直直冲过走廊来到浴室，从枪套中抽出了手枪，另一只手用力敲门。“Harold，你受伤了么？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith Is All I Hold (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Faith Is All I Hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805702) by [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky). 



 

**我相信**

 

 

Title: Faith Is All I Hold

Author: talkingtothesky（http://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/profile）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: PG

Additional Tags:

Post-Episode: s04e13 M.I.A.，Canonical Character Death，Presumed Dead，Emotional Hurt/Comfort，Guilt，Protective John，Men Crying，Established Relationship，Angst

 

 **Summary** **：**

"Finch?" John called, tearing down the hall towards the bathroom, drawing his gun from its holster and hammering on the door with his other hand. "Harold, are you hurt?"

 

 **A/N** **：**

 

For [offkilter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/offkilter/gifts).

Kilter prompted me with: 'Reese breaking down a door because he hears Harold crying on the other side.' I started to write to that, and then somehow ended up with a bucket of mid Season 4 angst. Set between 4x13 and 4x14, with detailed references to 4x11. Spoilers for all seasons.

Please heed the Graphic Violence warning - nothing actually happens in the course of the fic, but there are passing mentions of people having been shot in the head.

 

That was really depressing, I'm sorry. I posted some kissing in the snow fluff last week, if you need that now?

Also my apologies if the gun/door handle bit is really stupid. I couldn't think of anything clever to replace it. Please advise.

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/4805702>

 

授权：

 

Blanket Permission

Please feel free to podfic, remix, translate, make art for any of the works I have posted on the Archive. I'd be very grateful for a link to let me see whatever you create if you're comfortable with that. <3

  

**警告：**

4x13后续，角色死亡，推定死亡，情感伤害/安慰，自责，保护欲爆棚的John，男儿落泪，夫夫，焦虑

 

**摘要：**

“Finch？”John呼唤，直直冲过走廊来到浴室，从枪套中抽出了手枪，另一只手用力敲门。“Harold，你受伤了么？”

 

 **A/N** **：**

 

送给[offkilter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/offkilter/gifts)。

她给我的梗：“Reese破门而入，因为他听见另一边Harold在哭。”于是我就开始写了，然后不知怎么就在S4中间最虐心的时候结尾了。4x13和4x14之间，详细剧透4x11，以及整个剧集的剧透。

关于详细暴力描写——这篇故事里没有发生任何事情，但是提到了爆头。

 

这真是令人沮丧，我很抱歉。我上周贴了一篇雪地里亲吻的，现在可以当糖补一下？

（译注，就是You Just Know When You Know这篇

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/5907313> ）

另外如果枪/门把手这点很白痴的话，那都是我的错。我想不出别的了。欢迎建议。

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

标题意译

某鱼承认，是想着一些阿哲的歌写的标题

故事短，但是脑补起来简直虐cry

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

 **===== Faith Is All I Hold** **我相信 =====**

 

 

John径直走进Whistler的公寓，在身后轻轻关上门。这地方很是促狭，和Harold通常的标准相比，只能说勉强合格。屋子里光线黯淡，日落已经是十五分钟前的事了。John能看见Harold的笔记本包搁在餐桌上，大衣则折叠起来搭在沙发背上。

 

淋浴水声哗啦哗啦。John稍微放松了一点儿，期待着看到Harold头发湿漉漉、裹着晨袍走出来的样子。John渴望就那么抓着他抱在怀里。过去的一周简直是场灾难，尽管一个拥抱根本不可能抹除哪怕一秒，但此时此刻，任何最微小的安慰都是好的。

 

他走进厨房，给自己倒了一杯橙汁，下一秒纸盒子差点儿掉在地上，因为浴室传来的声音变了腔调。规则的水声之外，还有微弱的恸哭，跟着就是愤怒的咆哮，随着一下重击，玻璃碎裂。

 

“Finch？”John呼唤，直直冲过走廊来到浴室，从枪套中抽出了手枪，另一只手用力敲门。“Harold，你受伤了么？”浴室的门上是那种圆形需要拧开的把手，只有里面可以上锁。拆不开，但很容易砸烂。所以John举起枪，准备好向下砸那黄铜门把。

 

就在他动手的前一秒，淋浴水声戛然而止。Harold听起来摇摇欲坠悲痛欲绝。“我没事，Mr. Reese，不用砸门。”过了片刻，门锁咔哒一声。被巨大的惊慌笼罩，John忘记了小个子男人的隐私，乓地推开门。他半心半意地想找到持枪歹徒，Samaritan的杀手用刀抵着Harold的喉咙什么的。睁大双眼，他环顾四周。本来应该放在洗手池上的那些东西全被扫到了地上，这也就解释了玻璃破碎的声音。窗户都完好，紧紧关着，还上了锁。没人闯进来。前特工的视线总算落到了Harold身上。他的老板正坐在翻下的马桶盖上，领带不见了，领口敞开，马甲扣子也没系，歪歪扭扭裹在身上，但别的地方依旧穿得相当整齐。Harold的眼镜从一只手里垂下来。他脸颊上有一块一块的痕迹，眼眶红红的，眼睛里布满血丝。他根本没在洗澡；他这是开着蓬蓬头，想遮住自己的哭声。.

 

“我从没见你哭过。”John闷闷地意识到。他们目前所处的糟糕境况是如此险恶，简直锥心蚀骨，正中要害。

 

“那完全是我刻意保持的。”Harold猛地开口，然后，他柔声道，“我不知道你今晚会过来。”

 

“我很抱歉。我应该先打电话。”John看着地板，将枪收好。他寻思自己要不要提出收拾那些打碎的玻璃，但转念一想，决定这件事等等再说也行。Harold在这突如其来的尴尬之后，一定会想要点儿时间整理好情绪。“我会在外面等你。”

 

就在前特工转身即将离开的时候，小个子男人伸手抓住了他的胳膊。“别，我们应该谈谈。”

 

John蹙眉，“不是在这里。”

 

Harold放开他的手臂，重新戴好眼镜。他看上去精疲力竭。John几乎想要抬手轻轻蹭蹭他的肩膀，却在动作前最后一刻打消了念头，最好不要，Harold或许会把这当成是屈尊俯就的施舍。

 

Harold随便用手背抹了抹脸，站起身来。John退回到走廊上，经过卧室的时候毫不掩饰地检查了一下那边的窗户。小个子男人的领带和西装上衣摊在床上。前特工拉上客厅的窗帘，打开灯，Harold则把自己窝进沙发。John回去又倒了第二杯橙汁，把两杯都端过来放在咖啡桌上。他小心翼翼帮Harold披上外衣，然后在他身边坐下。Harold朝他皱皱脸，都没有力气扯出个表达感激的微笑。John的心口一下子抽紧了。

 

前特工思索着应该说些什么，终于开口：“谢谢。在Root和我去追踪的时候，你坚持住了。”

 

Harold有些气恼。“那只是好听的说法。和你承认吧，我希望我们能做得更多， _破坏_ 得更多。但Root现在的情绪不稳是可以理解的，没了——”他猛地打住，抬手捂住脸。John猜到是怎么回事，于是从Harold的裤兜里拿出他的手帕递上去。小个子男人马上接过，安静地擤了擤鼻子，继续道，“她不由自主地想去做，你知道。就像你为我做的一样。”他看了看John。前特工哽咽了，试着压下心中腾起的担忧。无论发生了什么，都不会是好事。今天早上在地铁站，John关掉耳机，不去听Harold给Root通报消息，而是带着Bear跑了很远的一圈，想要把自己的愤怒排解出去，完全无视掉了后背和双肩持续的疼痛。

 

“看样子机器也同意我们的决定——它说了 _停止_ 。我很害怕它这么做，是因为我们可能会发现她的尸体，而机器希望让我们免于承受那种痛苦，同样也为了保护我们不被追到行踪。”

 

John缓缓呼气。Shaw还没有被确认死亡。“或者，它其实是在替我们照看着她，等时机安全的时候再告诉我们去救她。”他反驳，全然不顾这种想法有多么不可能。Root说机器什么都不知道——John不确定是不是机器已经能靠撒谎来保护她了。“再不然，她会奋起反抗，会熬过来的，就算没有机器的帮助。”

 

Harold慢慢点头，恢复了些乐观的态度，但没过多久，他的表情再度濒临崩溃。“你没看到她。两枪正中躯干，第三次Martine瞄准了她的头。”最后几个字带着怨恨，无疑表明了Harold的愤怒。Finch说得没错——John没看到Shaw倒下。就在Lionel把他拖进电梯之后他就昏迷了。“她不会打偏的，特别是这么近的距离。”Harold继续，声音冷漠，茫然地看着前方，双手却抖如筛糠。他的手指紧紧攥住手帕。“我很怀疑，哪怕是像Ms. Shaw这么矫健身手的人，也没法活下来。”他这句话比对Root说的要直白许多。John回想起仅有的几个他亲眼见过的战士，在爆头之后活下来的，没有一位的情况他想在Shaw身上看到。

 

John握住Harold颤抖的双手。Harold停了下来，一动不动。他转过身，和前特工面对面。“Ms. Groves走了，John。她和我说再见。很可能她再也不会回来了。我们就剩下了两个人，要去打这场仗，而对方却已经赢了。”

 

John一边听着，一边瞪大了眼睛，直到他再也无法忍耐。“Shhh，shhh。”他把Harold拉进怀里，小个子男人将脸压上他的肩膀，死死抓着他，就好像即将溺水而亡。John无助地用手掌沿Harold后背上下摩挲。听他这么说实在让人害怕。一起工作的这几年，Harold永远都尽力去做每一件事，给John希望，就算在他们最黑暗的那段日子也是如此。John必须找个法子回报他。

 

前特工咽下嗓子里梗着的感觉，快速眨眨眼，粗声粗气地纠正：“三个人。我们还有Fusco。”语气尽可能地轻松，而这让他得到了一个模模糊糊，好像带着笑意的吭声。当初他第一次逮到那个黑警，他根本没想到Lionel会变成怎样神奇的朋友和搭档，对他，对他们所有人来讲都是如此。John在他身上从一开始就看到的那份忠诚已经践行了数不清多少次。且不论Harold最初的质疑，他现在已经变成了真正的优秀警探。John不由得把Harold又箍得紧了些，下巴搁在小个子男人耳侧。“另外，Root也会回来的。”

 

Harold在前特工怀里动了动，“你怎么这么确信？”他抬手搂住Reese的后脑，轻轻拨弄他的头发。

 

John耸肩。“她和你的机器联系太紧密了。它需要你们两个。”

 

Harold在嗓子里低低咕哝一声表示赞同。John则在自己的心口上感觉到了那份震动。

 

“还有我，要是你允许的话。”他加了一句。John很清楚Harold已经开始让他远离任务，不去接触号码，努力让他好好地当他的应急方案。试着保护他。就在股票交易所，就在一切走向灾难之前，Harold怒视着他，眼睁睁看John走进电梯，就好像他希望John帮着搞定摄像头，然后直接回家去似的。Harold可以顽固到骨子里。John只需要让他把这种骨子里的顽固放到对Shaw的希望上来。

 

没等他想出要怎么做，Harold突然说了另一句让他无比揪心的话：“我恐怕这都是我的错。”

 

John转过身，以便能直视Harold的眼睛，用力捏住他的双肩。“不。不准你这样说。Greer才是那个该承担责任的，不是你。”

 

“但是我本应该阻止他！”毫无征兆地，Harold挣脱了John的手，腾地站起来，摇摇晃晃地绕着桌子转圈。John的血瞬间变得冰凉。小个子男人来来回回踱步，一边说一边亢奋地挥舞着胳膊。“有好多次机会。Root花了一年时间试着警告我。几个月以前，但凡我能听她的。然后就是银行保险库里的硬盘，Arthur毁掉的那个，我就应该意识到那都是伪造的。接着就是议员。”他对准John，紧紧握拳，强调那天晚上John打算做的事情。“只要能确保Sameen还和我们在一起，我现在真恨不得他死掉。”

 

John抬手揉了揉脸，向后靠把自己窝进沙发，瞪着Harold。他曾经也有机会杀掉Greer。就在Thornhill的办公室，第一次Greer说出Finch名字的那一刻。那或许会是极端的反应，因为当时他们并不知道那家伙到底在计划什么。可为了保护Harold的身份，为了保护他所有危险的秘密（甚至是那些改变了John人生的秘密），砍掉一切刺探的目光？他完全可以做到。而Shaw就和他一起，那一天，肩并肩战斗。一年后在屋顶，他从Greer手中救回Harold，那会儿John更是有了充分正当的理由这么做。Greer绑架了Grace，炸掉整栋大楼，杀了那么多无辜的人。他就是个恐怖分子。在John以前的职业生涯中，他杀过的人里，有些罪行远远不及Greer。

 

Harold走到窗边，两根手指把窗帘撑开一道缝，凝视着窗外，视线没有焦点。现在外面天色已经全黑下来了，路边的街灯投射出橘黄色的暖光，勾勒出窗子里Harold的侧脸，他看上去让人没法错开眼珠，情绪激昂，强大无比。John站了起来，却没有走过去。

 

“你没法一个人做这件事。”

 

Harold猛地痉挛，让窗帘重新关上，垂下手臂。他慢慢眨眼，转身面对John，方才那一瞬间恢弘的气势消于无形。现在，他就是个上了年纪，疲倦无力的，普通人。“我明白。悔恨已经失去的机会，对任何人都没有好处。”

 

John想起Harold那块贴满了号码和剪报的板子，他的名单。那块木板已经被遗弃在了空荡荡的图书馆。“所以我们要做什么？”

 

“我们收拾烂摊子。”Harold显然已经整理好情绪，走过John，在Whistler的壁橱里翻找一通，掏出了簸箕和扫帚，走去浴室清扫地上的碎玻璃。而John只是跟过去，帮他一起。

 

 

END

 


End file.
